The Games (Truth or Dare, Drarry)
by ThePurpleInitiate
Summary: Harry, his gang, and the rest of his year return for a final year at Hogwarts. To celebrate they decide to play four games of 'Truth or Dare', one at each house. * Contains Drarry *


There I was, staring at a bronze eagle knocker, standing outside of the Ravenclaw common room. All we – Hermione and Ron – had to do now was figure out how to get inside for the first of four games of 'Truth or Dare'.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"We have to answer a riddle…" I replied. Without another word our eyes both locked onto Hermione. All it took was a quick exchange of a nod before our hands grasped the back of her shoulders, launching her forward. Hermione didn't seem shocked at all, no surprise there. I did destroy Voldemort and all, as well as Ron saving me countless of times, but riddles just aren't our thing. It didn't take long before she decided to open her mouth.

"You didn't even give it a go before throwing me forward. You guys really have no clue do you?"  
"I umm…um" Ron stutters.

"It's a rhetorical question Ron. That means you're not supposed to answer it" Hermione laughs, talking to him like a five year old kid who doesn't know the difference between mamma and dadda.

"Oooh, ouch" I laugh along.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" Ron asks?

"No, bec-"Hermione starts.

"Ah, ah. That's a rhetorical question, you're not supposed to answer it" Ron states, using the same tone Hermione used before.

"Careful what you say Ron, you know that I'm the Alpha in this relationship. You still want help to study, don't you?"  
"Well, that's not all I'd like from you"  
"Mm… aren't you feeling a bit adventurous?" Hermione flirted. They were slowly getting closer, Hermione swaying her hips side to side, Ron strutting his stuff, with a big, stupid grin.  
"You are so bloody sexy, you know that?"  
"Oh, I know." Their voices suddenly stopped and the new sound that filled the air was the sound of two lips, pressed together. This was not something I was particularly interested in. It was very messy, but I can't blame them, have you seen Ron's room? I wasn't going to say anything, didn't want to ruin the moment. But, as soon as Ron's hands reached Hermione's ass that was plenty for me.

"I prefer my clothes dry cleaned please" I said, intending on breaking them up. It wasn't how I planned it would come out. I wanted some witty comment, something to grab their attention. I guess I succeeded, I mean, their faces are not glued to each other anymore. Probably for the wrong reasons though.

"Dry cleaning? What the bloody hell are you on about" Ron questions.

"Can't wait to hear your reasoning for this" Hermione says.

"Well you guys were using tongue, saliva. And, I want my clothes dry, you know, not wet. So using saliva would make my clothes wet. As if your moths are the washing machine/dryer." I didn't even know where I was going with this.

"What?" they simultaneously say together, followed by an 'aww' and a quick peck.

"Can you please stop exchanging saliva in front of me? I know you guys really like each other but I think we would all prefer it if I wasn't around for it"  
"Sorry mate. I know it's difficult for you since you broke up with Ginny. We'll be more careful, okay?"

I had no response. Of course he had to bring up Ginny. I managed to go two weeks without thinking about it. I really liked Ginny, but for some reason it just didn't feel right. I'm not too upset about it but it's still a bit of a soft spot.

"Can we please just get inside the Ravenclaw common room? Like we're supposed to be doing right now"  
"We are running late…. Right! Let's go in" Hermione announces. Without another word Hermione headed back over to the entrance to the common room.

"Which came first, the Phoenix or the Flame?" the bronze eagle asked.

"Well boys, what do you think?"  
"Phoenix" Ron says.

"Wrong" the eagle replies.

"Flame" I say, although slightly unsure, based on Hermione's smug smile.

"Wrong" the eagle repeats.

"You aren't thinking like a Ravenclaw, you need to think out of the box. The answer is never in plain sight" Hermione says, smiling.

"Well then, what's the answer Rowena Ravenclaw?" I ask, eager to see if all this anticipation actually leads to her getting it right. I've no doubt that she'll get it right though.

"A circle has no beginning" She firmly says.

"How? Just how?" Ron asks, clearly baffled.

"I know, where did that answer come from?" I add in.

"Just got go to the library. Just every now and then. It's not that hard"  
"Looks, like you've got your hands full" I whisper to Ron.

"Tell me about it" He whispers back.

"I'm not deaf you know. Let's just get on with it, shall we?"  
And with that we made our way into the Ravenclaw common room, prepared for a long night.

A/N – Hey everyone! I hope you liked my first chapter. Please, please let me know what you think and if I should continue it. Thanks everyone, hope you have a great day! Byeeeeeeeee x


End file.
